A Hero's Beginning
by VariaPrincess666
Summary: My name is Kirisaki Ayame. Your normal Vanguard fighter and anime fan. My life was all that normal until a bunch of fictional characters... er, units appeared in my house out of nowhere and it's suddenly my responsibility to take care of them. Great. [Ongoing - Chapter 1 Edited]
1. A Sudden Fight Dattebane!

**A/N: If in some way do you think that I copied your story, I am really sorry. I didn't know. However, I will not quit on this story. Ever. I can update this story every Tuesday morning. Philippine time. I have other stories to think about so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. They are owned by their respective owners. I only own my made-up cards popping randomly in the series and my OCs like Ayame and Shinichi. I got Shinichi from Detective Conan, Kirisaki from Nisekoi and Ayame from Naruto. If you are wondering.**

**Edited on: June 25**

My name is Kirisaki Ayame. I am merely a middle schooler in the age of 14 and soon to be 15 this August. Apart from those basic chiz, I am a hardcore anime and manga fan and reviewer AND a really good Vanguard fighter if I say so myself. My deck used to be Kagero but I gave it to this kid last year when I discovered the awesomeness of my newly formed deck... Thank God I didn't give him my trump card, Angel of the Underworld, Azaela. So, going back to the topic, I now use Oracle Think Thank. That's probably it...Oh, I'm also a regular in Card Capital. AND I have a speech problem. I keep on saying 'dattebane' or ' 'ttebane' which drove my brother, Kirisaki Shinichi crazy. Shin is my twin brother who is ALSO a Vanguard fighter that actually hates anime. How dare he. Anyway, he uses Nova Grappler and Dimension Police. Why does he have two decks? Well... I don't actually know. Ask him. And lastly, him and I are one of the most regulars of the regulars in Card now, let's go on with the story dattebane!

-/cue NarutoShippuden Opening 10 dattebane!/

-/randomlinebreakdattebane/

It was a hot, summer afternoon that everybody I know would be annoyed with. I sat one of the comfortable chairs in Card Capital while reviewing my deck after adding The Sun Goddess, Amaterasu that Misaki-san gave me after she created her new deck. I think it was called Genesis. What a shame that she gave up her Oracle Think Thank deck. _Lemme' see... Battle Maiden, Sayorihime could boost either CEO Amaterasu or The Sun Goddess, Amaterasu and get the + power..._ I thought. Then, the doorbell suddenly chimed.

"Ah, Kai-kun, Miwa-kun, welcome!" Manager Shin or simply, manager said, welcoming the two regulars. The first guy had blonde hair and seemed carefree and the other guy had brown hair and acted all cool and stuff. But the guy was handsome... And no. I do NOT have a crush on him. I stared at both of them and they stared back.

"You," the brown haired guy said, pointing at me "Fight me." I blinked. What the hell?

"O-oi Kai. What the hell are you doing?" The blond said. His name is Miwa... I think, taking his eyes off me.

"I haven't seen that girl fight." Kai said simply, he was still staring at me. The Miwa guy sighed and sent me an apologetic glance at me as if saying: "Sorry, I couldn't stop him." And sat down on a chair. I smiled at him and gathered my cards together forming my 50 card deck. I placed it on my left hand. He walked towards a table and just stood there. He placed his deck on the part of the mat that was labled 'Deck' and took out 1 card from the top and placed it on the Vanguard circle while shuffling his deck.

I walked towards the Kai person but opposite to him. I placed my starting unit on the Vanguard Circle and I continued shuffling while staring at him. Just by looking at this person, it was already a fact that he was a really experienced player. But... Just by looking at someone who is reviewing her deck, why would you automatically say "Fight Me!" Seriously, I hate the guy as much as I hate Shinichi.

I placed my deck on the mat where it was labeled "Deck". We both drew 5 cards. Mine were: **Battle Sister, Waffle (Power:5000/Shield:10000, Grade 0)**, **Battle Sister, Cocoa (P:6000/5000, Grade 1), Promise Daughter (P:9000/S:5000, Grade 2), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (P:8000/S:5000, Grade 1) and Battle Sister, Tart (P:10000/S:5000, Grade 2). **Good enough He stared at me and reached for his starting unit and then I also reached for mine.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Kai yelled while I said: "Stand up, my Vanguard, dattebane!" It sounded so much cooler.

"**Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon**!" He revealed.

"**Sphere Magus**." I said calmly "I'll go first. Draw." I drew a card while being deep in thought. It was **Silent Tom.** "I ride **Battle Sister, Cocoa**. **Sphere Magus** moves to the back. **Cocoa**'s skill activates and I check the top card of my deck and I can choose to either place it on top or at the bottom." I checked the top card of my deck. **Battle Sister, Eclair** "I place it at the bottom. Turn end."

**Ayame:**

**Hand: 5|Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Battle Sister, Cocoa, None**

**Back Row: None, Sphere Magus, None**

**Kai**

**Hand: 5|Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None,Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon, None**

**Back Row: Nothing~**

"Draw." Kai said 'coolly', drawing a card. "Ride the Vanguard! **Eradicator, Demolition Dragon. Strike-dagger Dragon** moves behind him. I activate **Demolition Dragon's** skill and he gets +3000 power. **Strike-dagger Dragon** boosts **Demolition Dragon** and he attacks." He said, turning both units horizontally. By now, there were a bunch of people taking a look at the fight and that also includes Miwa.**[7000 + 5000 + 3000= 15000 Power]**

"No guard." I decided.

"Check the drive trigger." He said, drive checking. **Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle **"Draw trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and draw." Kai said, adding the unit to his Drop Zone.

"Damage check." I said. **Dark Cat**. I bit my lip. And it was a good unit... "No trigger."

"I end my turn." Kai said, closing his eyes and opening them again. What's up with the blinking?

**Kai**

**Hand: 5|Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Eradicator, Demolition Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon, None**

**Ayame**

**Hand: 5|Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Battle Sister, Cocoa, None**

**Back Row: None, Sphere Magus, None**

"Draw." I mused, drawing a card. **Oracle Guardian, Red Eye**. I smirked. Right on time "I ride **Oracle Guardian, Red Eye**. I call **Silent Tom** and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini." Gemini** was behind **Silent Tom** and he was at the right side of **Red Eye**. "Wih a boost from **Gemini**, **Tom** attacks **Demolition Dragon**." I commanded.

"No guard. Damage check." He damage checked.

**[Damage Check - Eradicator, Wyven Guard, Guld - No Trigger]**

"No trigger." A perfect guard down... Good.

"Next, with a boost from **Sphere Magus, Red Eye** attacks. **Sphere Magus'** skill activates and **Red Eye **gets +3000 power." I explained.

"**Kohkaiji **guards." Kai countered.

-CHANGEAPOVWITHURDYINGWILL- **Misaki**

"Why is that _onii-san _guarding?" A little boy asked, looking obviously confused. I looked up from my book and to the fight, analyzing the field.

"**Red Eye**'s skill will activate and she will soul charge. That man is guarding to prevent Ayame-chan from getting to her winning image." I answered. The little boy looked at me for a minute, thinking about it for a while before nodding in understanding and continued viewing the fight.

-**changeapovwithyouralmostdyingwill-Kai**

I stared at the my Guardian Circle. There weren't any Grade 0s so I had to use that card. I returned my stare at the girl and at her Vanguard. To be able to pull out a unit that early is either some kind of miracle or just by pure luck.

**-gobacktoAyame'spov-**

This guy's good... "Drive check." I took out the top card of my deck.

**[Drive Check - Battle Sister, Ginger - Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger activate. I give all effects to my Vanguard and my attacks goea through." Kai just kept his normal face. At least I still got my winning image in.

"Damage check." Kai said, damage checking. "No trigger."

"End phase. I use **Red Eye**'s skill and he soulcharges."

**[Soulcharge - Maiden of Libra - Grade 2]**

"Next, **Sphere Magus** returns to my deck." I placed my cards faced down near the mat for a while and returned **Sphere Magus** to the deck and shuffled it. I added my card then again to my hand.

**Ayame**

**Hand: 3|Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Oracle Guardian, Red Eye, Silent Tom**

**Back Row: None, None, Oracle Guardian, Gemini**

**Kai**

**Hand: 4|Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Eradicator, Demolition Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon, None**

"Stand and draw." Kai stood his units and drew "_Swiftly and surely carries out a mission. It is truly a grim reaper of the field. _Ride the Vanguard! **Dragonic Deathscythe**!" He chanted, adding the unit into his Vanguard circle. Now, more people surrounded us upon hearing the unit's name. They were like "_Sugei!_ " or "That girl doesn't stand a chance!" And all that. I shrugged it off.

"Call. **Sword Assassin Eradicator, Susei** and **Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor**." He said. **Susei** was in front of **Castor **and as you know, **Dragonic Deathscythe**. "I activate **Castor**'s skill and I discard a unit to draw. Next, I activate **Dragonic Deathscythe's** skill and I retire **Silent Tom!**" Kai declared. Well, shoot. I silently added him to my drop zone and also whispering a _gomen_. Why? I have no idea.

"First, **Castor** boosts **Susei** and he attacks **Red Eye**." **[7000 + 8000 =15000 Power]**

"I don't guard." I said "Damage check."

**[Damage Check - Battle Sister, Waffle - No Trigger]**

How many **Waffles** did I put in this deck? "No trigger." I revealed

"Next, **Strike-dagger Dragon** boosts **Dragonic Deathscythe** and he attacks." Kai declared, turning both units sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive check."

**[Drive Check - Eradicator, Yellow Carbuncle - Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger get. I give the power to **Dragonic Deathscythe** and I draw a card." He drew.

"Damage check." I announced quietly.

**[Damage Check - CEO Amaterasu - No Trigger]**

"No trigger." I revealed when suddenly I dropped my cards and screamed.

**A/N: Cliff-ish desu~. For the people who already read this story and it's past chapters, you already knew what happened... NO SPOILERS PLEASE! Ciao Ciao~**


	2. The Fainting Dattebane!

**Chapter Two- The Fainting Dattebane**

The units that were previously on my hands dropped as I screamed. There was a terrible pain that was repeatedly banging in my head. I fell down on the floor, clutching my head with my eyes widened. The others who were crowding around me suddenly came closer with worried expressions.

"Oi! Call an ambulance!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, miss?"

And then there was Kai who walked towards me with a worried face. "O-oi. Are you okay?" I wanted to respond so badly but the pain was still inside my head. And I blacked out. When suddenly, there was a kind of vision that appeared right in my head.

It was a strange dream.

_There were 4 familiar people out in a large, rocky field. I automatically recognized them as Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi, CEO Amaterasu, Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade. I blinked and stared. They were gritting their teeth and panting heavily as they stared at this big black thing that can't be properly described. Hmmm... Think about the black monster from Spirited Away without the white face thing but instead, is replaced by a pair of dark red eyes._

_"How weak... How very weak." It commented, "Is this the power of the infamous units of Cray?" _

_The ground suddenly shook. The four units looked around, confused, only to find themselves being engulfed by a yellow colored light. And they disappeared._

The moment I woke up, I half expected to see myself in a white hospital room with my parents in front of me and Shinichi making faces at me. Thankfully, this didn't happen. I woke up to see a lavander colored ceiling and a blanket of the same color wrapped around me.

"Misaki-chan?" I called weakly. My body was still in 'Sleeping Mode' (that's how the awesome me calls it). Misaki was re-arranging her deck as usual. But still, it was sad that she had to change decks. She turned around. I slowly sat down on the bed. My head was aching terribly.

Misaki then walked towards me worriedly. "Are you all right, Ayame-chan?" She asked me. I slowly nodded my head. The pain was slowly going away.

I looked up to Misaki-chan. She seemed unconvinced. "I don't think so, Ayame-chan." She said, "I'm going to let Shin-san cook some soup. And after that, we'll talk about what happened earlier." She told me.

"Okay."

Misaki-chan walked out of the room and closed the door. I leaned back on the fluffy, white pillows and enveloped myself in my own thoughts. What kind of dream was that? Why did I have it? Was it just my strange obsession with Vanguard? But was the fainting and stuff really necessary? I did eat and sleep on time like an innocent little chipmunk... so why? I sighed and stared at the ceiling, bored.

And as if on cue, the door opened and revealed Misaki-chan holding a bowl of soup. She closed the door and placed the bowl of souo on the bedside table beside the bed. Smoke from the heat was floating up the air and gave a nice aroma. A pair of chopsticks were placed on the side. I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes.

Misaki-chan nodded her head, indicating that I should eat now. I turned my eyes to the soup and took out the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu"***** I muttered and chowed down.

**-linebreak:15MinutesLater-**

About 15 minutes later, I was done eating all of the soup. Misaki-chan transferred her chair from her desk and beside the bed. Her face was filled with seriousness. "What happened?" She asked me. I raised a brow.

"The fight with that Kai guy?"

"Yeah."

I explained the vision to her, together with the last part. Misaki-chan seemed to believe me, which I considered strange. Misaki-chan _never_ believed in supernatural things and here she is, believing this thing.

"Anyway," She said, "You should go home now, Ayame-chan. Your mom might be worried." I nodded and walked outside her room and down the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The internet wasn't working properly and I can't upload anything. Oh, and sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm re-writing Chapter Three to at least make it more pleasing. *sighs*. I might have really slow updates because of school and the internet. However, it will go faster at around mid-August.**

**-Rei**


	3. Ahhh! I Left My Deck, dattebane!

I was casually walking on the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets and the sun was visibly setting. The rays of the beautiful sunset hit my dark red shirt, giving it a redder color.

Cars zoomed past me and the busy chatter was slowly overwhelming the city. A this happened, I felt my dark brown hair flying through the wind. I turned my gaze towards the park. Kids happily played with their Vanguard deck, dramatically shouting their attacks at each other.

"It's been a long time since I played Vanguard in the park dattebane," I muttered to myself, deepening my hands inside my pockets. Then it hit me. My Vanguard deck.

I left it in the shop.

I immediately cursed to myself and ran towards the store. This is wasting _so_ much of my time.

I couldn't watch 'Azumanga Daioh' now!

* * *

I panted with sweat flowing down my face. I wasat the front door of Misaki-chan's room. Despite the short distance of my home from here, I wasn't quite accustomed to running 4 blocks or so.

I quickly wiped my sweat and laid my hand on the knob and turned it.

Surprisingly, there was nobody there.

I blinked. Whenever the store was closed, Misaki-chan would always be here. There was never a time in which she wasn't, excluding the times when she would go to tournaments.

I slowly took off my shoes, and continued to go inside her room. It was plain and clean as ever. How typical of Misaki-chan. I shook my head.

"Now where's my deck..." I mutter to myself, while turning my head left and right. I finally spotted it on her desk. I let out a sigh of relief, and immediately grabbed it. For some reason, I felt like I was stealing. I shrugged them off and walked outside the room.

And as I walked downstairs, I saw 5 people. 5 very recognizable people were standing at the foot of the stairs with a scary aura. They were Shin the Manager, my brother, Misaki-chan, Kai and Miwa. Their eyes seemed to glow red and and a red line was under their eyes; it seemed like their souls has left their body.

What the heck?!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My parents finally installed the internet after like idk... YEARS OF WAITING. And for that, I promise to have a double update for the next 2 chapters.**

**Please review, minna!**

**-Rei**


End file.
